Rabbit Hole
by unicorn-pee
Summary: Harry and Draco go down a bit of a rabbit hole while trying to continue to make the wizarding world a more united place. Rated M for future chapters. Will something real come from it or was it all just a sick fantasy?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own characters, just the plot.

Chapter 1

"I'm not sure about this, Harry," Ginny said firmly. She stood by the door of their room with her arms crossed, staring Harry down.

"Come on, Gin. I don't like the bloke either, but he's not been so bad lately." Harry brushed off her concern without even a glance in her direction. He's known her long enough to know the exact face she was making, down to the tiny wrinkle line next to her nose that she only had when she was hiding how distressed she was. But she was worrying over nothing. It's not something she normally did but he figured he could handle himself. He was, after all, an auror. And the boy who lived.

"I know you think you're invincible lately after bringing in all those death eaters, but you're not, Harry."

She always seemed to be able to read his mind, "I know, Ginny. I know you're worried. I know why you're worried. But I know it'll be okay. I don't trust Draco, but I trust Kingsley and he's the one who suggested I accept."

Kingsley had been serving as the Minister of Magic since the downfall of Lord Voldemort, and he'd been doing a damn good job. He'd helped repair so many relations between wizarding families. It seemed very much like Lucius Malfoy had no interest in healing any ties, it also seemed as though he was just disinterested in anyone outside of his family though. Maybe out of embarrassment. It's definitely for the best though. It would take a lot for him to regain any trust.

Draco on the other hand, after marring Astoria, had put together a biannual ball. A fund raiser for St. Mungos to research cures for difficult curses and sicknesses. He invited Harry every time but he had yet to accept, figuring it was a mostly being done for appearances. Kingsley finally convinced him that maybe it was more than that. Perhaps he really did want to make amends.

Harry pulled on his dress socks and dug around the closet for his nicer shoes. Ginny didn't want to attend and made it very clear the first time Harry brought it up, but that wasn't going to stop him from going. His love for her was endless but he was still determined to be his own person.

"Just…" Ginny sighed, " just be careful okay. I know he probably won't try anything with all those people there. But remember what he's capable of. Don't be alone with him." She handed him the shoes he was digging for. She always knew where everything was.

"I know I act like a macho asshole, but I promise I'm not going to do anything stupid." He took the shoes from her so he could circle his arms around her and pull her in for a deep kiss. "I just feel like it's important for me to practice what I preach. Maybe it's time to try to rebuild the bridges."

"There were no bridges there to begin with," she laughed, "but I suppose you're not wrong."

"Did you just admit to being wrong?" He sat down on the bed and began to put his shoes on. "I'll have to owl Ron, it's a miracle."

She launched a pillow at his head. "I didn't say I was wrong… Just that you weren't wrong either." She smiled so brightly. It was the smile Harry fell for all those years ago. Even when they were just a bunch of confused teens before he had realized what it was he felt for her.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, only the plot.

Chapter 2

Harry apparated to the streets in front of Draco and Astoria's home. Lucius and Narcissa had insisted that their son and his new wife stay at Malfoy Manor, but Astoria had wanted something with a less of a dark past and probably some freedom from his overbearing mother and excessively negative father. They moved into a lovely home that was a bit less grand, but still intimidatingly nice and wreaking of money. It stood back from the street, surrounded by tall walls and nothing but beautiful landscaping between the gate and the huge ornately carved door. Shrubs lined the path, cut into swans and elaborate spiraling designs, exotic looking flowers made plush beds around them despite the bitter cold weather. The house itself was pretty standard regency era mansion, but the colors were muted and almost welcoming.

Other witches and wizards were arriving at the same time, some that Harry recognized, some that he didn't. Many were fellow ministery workers who's faces he definitely recognized but he couldn't place a name on. He pretty much kept to his small circle of aurors and the departments that worked closely with them. It wasn't until then that he truly realized how little effort he had put into his coworkers, and made a mental note to meet as many as he could from that point on.

"Harry!" a deep voice bellowed, coming from none other than the minister himself. "I'm so glad you decided to come out."

"Minister, I didn't know you'd actually be making an appearance. You've been busy lately." Harry welcomed Kingsley with a good hand shake. He actually hadn't spoken to him since being asked to make an appearance at the ball over a month ago.

Kingsley shook his head, "Oh, I won't be able to stay for long. Just making an appearance. Making sure people know that I believe in the cause. Showing them that there can be a future of togetherness." He smiled at Harry, clearly satisfied at what Harry's appearance tonight would signify to others.

Kingsley excused himself to go speak with other guests and the small crowd entered the home. Servants took coats and lead each guest to the ballroom where they were shown to assigned tables, of which there were 5 large rectangular ones along the sides of the room. Harry was lead to the one at the front that was slightly elevated from the dance floor with fancier chairs and dishware. Kingsley was also seated at the table a little closer to the middle. Draco and Astoria already sat dead center, deep in conversation with one another and both smiling.

Harry couldn't help but notice Draco's hair had been cut shorter, styled much more casually than he had ever seen it. Even his dress clothes weren't the traditional dress robes, but instead a suit and tie. His wife's hair was styled in big loose curls cascading over her left shoulder. She wore a flowing dress with a creamy muted floral print the complimented the dusty green and grey of her husbands suit very well. It was hard to not notice the huge diamond ring on her finger. She was quite beautiful, like a painting of french royalty without all the rococo frills. Ginny didn't exactly have the same classic beauty of Astoria. She was beautiful, obviously, and her body was a temple, but her beauty was fueled mostly by her strong personality and her laugh and her sense of adventure.

Astoria met his gaze and it was only then that he even realized he was staring at her with a slight grin on his face. She raised her eyebrows but smirked at him. Harry busied himself with pouring a glass of wine, trying to not let his face go red with embarrassment.

'Good thing Ginny isn't here to sock me in the arm,' he smiled and thought to himself. She was usually a pretty good sport when his eyes wondered, mostly because he was too. 'Wonder if Astoria was born smirking or if it's just something she picked up on being with Draco?'

"Harry, I'm so glad you could finally make it," a gentle sweet voice breezed across his ear. He nearly jumped out of his skin, splashing a bit of wine on the table. Astoria stood next to him, smiling warmly.

"Oh, yes," Harry stumbled over his words as he tried to unroll his napkin; silverware clanking onto the table. A knife accidentally dropped to the floor in the process. "Sorry." He jerked the chair back to try to retrieve the knife.

She placed her hand firmly on his shoulder, "Oh, don't worry about that dear. I'll have the wait staff fetch you a new one."

Harry couldn't believe how quickly things had gone downhill for him. "Thank you. That'd be wonderful. I'm not usually such a bother." He tried to smile through the embarrassment.

Her hand brushed from his should to his back in a comforting motion, "I've heard many stories! Draco speaks of you and your work as a auror often. And of course who has not heard about all the bravery you showed against the Dark Lord?"

"Oh, all that's nothing, really," he sighed, finally getting the blush in his face to cut back, regaining his poise a little. "I owe everything to my friends. Even now. And my wife."

"That's right," she pulled out the empty chair next to him and sat down, leaning in ever so slightly. "Ginny. The one and only Weasley girl, right?" Harry nodded. "She's quite a catch. I believe I saw her photo in in the Prophet? Quidditch player? She must be quite muscular." Astoria stretched her back a little and Harry couldn't help but notice her the neckline of her dress tighten over her chest. Her surprisingly full chest that began to push over the top ever so slightly.

"Uuuh, she actually doesn't play anymore. She writes about quidditch for the Prophet." He put his every effort into looking Astoria in the eyes. "She's got the wit for it… Not that she doesn't have the body for playing. Or a nice body. " He stumbled horribly over his words, feeling like he was digging a bigger and bigger hole for himself.

Astoria smiled big, putting a hand on his shoulder and leaning in again, "Don't worry, honey, I'm just teasing. Draco will probably want to speak with you later, so don't wonder off too early" She stood up, gave him a wink and walked away with a little extra sway in her hips, leaving Harry confused and flustered.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, only the plot

Chapter 3

The majority of the ball was less eventful. An eccentric older woman from America was sat to one side of Harry, she said she went by Kat and offered no more to her name than that. To the other side was none other than Pansy Parkinson. She hadn't exactly been popular after the battle of Hogwarts, and she made little effort to actually bring on change. She did seem a little less cocky though. Maybe that was a start, but Harry couldn't help but feel a little enraged at the sight of her so he kept his attention on Kat. She met Draco several years ago at St. Mungos while she was traveling. They'd kept in touch ever since. She wasn't a politician or an activist or even a person of high notability. Just a close friend to him and Astoria. Also a half blood. She was actually quite attached to the muggle world, and mostly talked of it. Perhaps Draco really was changing. Or trying really hard to keep up appearances.

After dinner things were more relaxed, people danced and moved around to sit with old friends and to network. Draco gave a bit of a speech about St. Mungos and the work they do and some of the weird cases they've had to face and how important it is to allow those with the knowledge and skill to experiment and find cures. A strange sort of flu like sickness was getting more common but the potions to cure it weren't effective. Mostly just things that went way over Harry's head and out of his expertise.

After about 2 hours Harry swept his eyes around the room to see if there were any more coworkers that he should meet, having stayed true to his promise to himself. Besides a very drunk and rowdy couple of blokes from the Department of Accidents and Catastrophes, whom he felt were not in a good place to have a conversation as they stacked wine glasses and dinner plates trying to tell a poor bug-eyed woman a story, he saw no one. As he made his way to have a server fetch his coat a hand grabbed his arm and pulled him around.

"Surely you're not going just yet," Draco's grey eyes met his. They had lost the arrogance that once sat there. There was a brightness shining. Kindness. And a glimmer of something else that he couldn't really put his finger on. "I was hoping to get a word with you."

"Oh, I really must be going," Harry lied. Glimmer in his eyes or not, He was still hesitant to trust Draco. "Ginny will be wanting me home soon." And at that, Harry felt like at least it wasn't a total lie.

"Well then, let me finish up something with my lovely wife real quick. I wont take much of your time." Draco glanced around the room a bit, picking a server out of the crowd, "Finnley," He waved him down, "can you please show Harry to my office. I'll be there in a moment."

Before Harry could protest he was swept away by Finnley and Draco was headed in the opposite direction. One request. That's all Ginny had. Don't be alone with Draco. And here he was, being led down a hall and up some stairs going further and further into a strange home to be alone in a room with Draco.  
"Here you are sir," Finnley nodded to the closed door that sat furthest from the stairway, at the end of a very confusing and winding hall.

A curious little thought popped into Harry's head, "Um, Finnley, is it?"

He nodded.

"Does Draco… Does he pay you well for this sort of thing?" Watching a team of wait staff do so much work for the ball had him thinking of Dobby again, and how the Malfoy family had always treated him before his sock set the wonderful little oddball elf free.

Finnley nodded again.

"Do he treat you all well?"

Finnley gave an excited smile, "this is honestly one of the best jobs I've ever had. I mean, I'm not a part of the permanent staff. I only work the events, but everyone else here seems really happy."

Harry wasn't sure if that made him feel better or was. Old Draco was terrible but at least he knew what he was dealing with. As he was let into the office Finnley excused himself assuring that Draco would be along shortly. A lot of pure blood wizards had really grand offices and studies; every wall lined with old texts and artifacts in every corner that were prominently displayed to ensure that you took notice. Expensive looking rugs on expensive looking wooden floors and antique furniture in perfect condition as if not a single person had ever used it.

The only thing true to what you'd imagine is the fireplace and the big solid wood desk. The floors were carpeted, plain green and silver. There was small shelf of medical books but it was nothing to swoon over or refer to as a library. Only a dozen or so books sat across the shelves, but none collecting dust. A wall shelf held a few jars of various wet specimens of creatures Harry had yet to learn about even after all these years. Beyond that there was only a cabinet in the corner and some large framed paintings that definitely kept on theme to Draco's chosen path hung around the walls. Only items on his mantle were several photos of Astoria and his parents. A small cushy couch was in front of the fire place, and a leather bound book lay open on the side table. Some ink was spilled, staining the carpet. The desk was orderly, just an open medical book on top of some paper work and a some small desk toys bewitched to be in constant motion.

Harry didn't think he should sit in Draco's oversized desk chair, but the chair across from it was stacked with odds and ends, so he opted for the couch and made a point to not look at the open journal out of respect of privacy. He stared into the crispy burnt wood racking his brain for excused to get out of here and home as quickly as possible. He was prepared for an attack. Ginny had been right, it probably wasn't a good idea for him to have come here. As the minutes ticked on he grew more and more anxious and aware of his surroundings, and of the sun slowly setting, bringing the room into darkness.

The fireplace came to life with a click, blasting warmth into Harry's face.

"Ah, Harry, you're here." Astoria's voices came velvety from the doorway.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, only the plot. And it's not even that original.

Chapter 4

Astoria sauntered into the room while Harry jumped to his feet, backing away. She seemed to have readjusted herself to be nearly popping out of the top of her dress.

"Draco said you hadn't left yet," She sat herself gracefully onto couch where Harry sat seconds ago, flipping her hair back and pushing her chest forward. "I'm so glad you decided to stay."

"Um, I thought Draco was comin-"

"Don't worry, darling. He'll be along," she ran her delicate fingers along her collar bone and down to her breasts, "but I got us a little time before then."

"I-I don't mean to be rude," Harry stammered, having no idea what was going on. "But I can't say I'm interested in-" He waved his hand toward her body, unable to put the words together. This woman was bizarre.

"I can't say I understand what you mean," she smiled coyly, pulling up the edges of her skirt to reveal a milky thigh. "Please, come join me. I'm no vampire, dear. I won't bite."

"Really, I must be going," Harry tried to bolt for the door, "Its just so late."

Astoria was in front of him before he could get halfway across the room. Her hand pressed to his chest. With every step she took closer he backed away until he'd back all the way up and bumped into Draco's allowing her to close the tiny bit of space between them, pressing her entire body to his, lips as close to his face as they could be without touching. Slowly her hand traveled down his chest towards the waistband of his pants.

"I don't want to be too forward…" her breath tickled his lips.

He firmly put his hands on her shoulders and pulled her back but her fingers intertwined with the loops of his belt. "I don't think you could possibly be any more forward," he was agitated but his voice came out ragged, his body responding to her touch. "Please, I really should be going." It's not that he wanted Astoria. It's just that any man being touched like that by a beautiful woman would respond the same way. At least that's what he told himself. "I'd really hate for your husband to walk in and misinterpret you're behavior right now."

The corner of her lips curled into a smirk.

"TORI," Draco's voice bellowed, "WE. TALKED. ABOUT. THIS." The look on Draco's face was more aligned with annoyed than angry. He rolled his eyes and sighed. "Go. I told you not to come here."

"I have every right to be here too, Draco," She pouted, still holding tightly to Harry.

Draco slip his arms around her from behind, kissing her neck and prying her ever so gently away from Harry. "Later, darling. Please," he whispered.

Harry stammered, feeling more lost than he had felt the entire night, "Draco, I'm sorry. I have no idea what's going on. I swear I wasn't trying anything. I was just about to go."

Draco and his wife looked into each others eyes and she gave her hair a flip to the side and left as quickly as she came in.

"She can be like that sometimes," Draco reached to shake Harry's hand, "I feel like I could have warned you, but really, how?" He gave an apologetic smile.

"Am I missing something very big right now?" Frustration finally hit the surface of Harry's mind.

"Look," Draco sighed, "I have a lot to talk to you about. A lot that's been weighing on me. I have so many things to work through." He walked to his desk chair and dropped himself down looking defeated. "And I need your help."

Harry's confusion continued and Draco looked pitiful. He was hesitant to even ask but he had to bite, "What is it, exactly, that you need from me?"

Draco ran his fingers through his short blond hair, leaving it tossled and messy. "I don't even know where to start."

A pang of frustration flooded Harry's thoughts again. He just wanted to go home Ginny and swear to her that he'd never so much as look at Draco again with all the trouble this was causing him. Draco sat at his desk for several more minutes, staring anywhere but at Harry.

"I'm really sorry about… Well, everything," He finally said at barely a whisper. "I feel like maybe… Had things gone differently with us. Maybe if we'd have been friends, I wouldn't have done a lot of the things I've done."

Harry was caught off guard, and at a total loss for words. "I mean, well- I-uh."  
"And if we were friends already I'd feel a lot less awkward asking you this," he continued, " But I'd…" he paused, clearly struggling to find the right words. "I need- If you want to- I'd like for you to father my child."R


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, only the plot.

If you've made it this far please let me know what you think whether its a review or a private message. I'm trying to write a story that I'd personally read.

Chapter 5

The moment those words processed in Harry's brain he leaned over the desk and took a swing at Draco, just barely missing him as the blond pushed away.

"THIS?" Harry's face was burning with rage. "All of tonight has just been a lead up to THIS?" He made his way around the desk to take another swing and Draco scrambled up to get away. "Is this why you're wife has been disrespecting mine all night?"

"No, it's not like that," Draco tried to say as calmly as possible, holding a hand up to keep Harry back. "That's not exactly it. That's not how the process works." Harry finally pulled his wand out and Draco froze. "Harry, I can't have children. I'm infertile."

Harry lowered the wand slightly for a moment, thinking, but tensed again. "Why don't you just take a fertility potion. I've heard of them. Seems a bit less suspicious than asking your old school rival."

Slowly Draco lowered himself to his knees, catching Harry a little off guard. The look in his eyes was pathetic even for him at his worst; in the midst of their 6th year when he was struggling under the pressure of doing Lord Voldemort's bidding.

"Please, Harry, at least let me explain."

For some reason having Draco on his knees begging him was oddly satisfying. Never in all his life, regardless of what little spat the two had, never had he had such an upper hand to him. Never before had the smugness been so dead or the desperation so strong. Having that power over him made him feel great.

Harry nodded, "give me your wand, and I'll let you talk. Not because I'll do it. I just want you to be done with the thought so it doesn't get brought up again."

Draco took his wand from his pocket and handed it to Harry who walked back to set it on the desk.

Draco looked longingly to the couch, "can we sit there. It'll be easier for me."

Harry extended a hand to help him up and they walked to the couch where they sat side by side looking into the fire that Astoria had lit no more than 15 minutes before. Draco went on about how potions for fertility strictly help women who are struggling to get pregnant and how there's no help for an infertile man. He talked of how Astoria was so desperate for a child that she'd be willing to become pregnant from almost anyone who'd say yes. He finally got her to agree to stop propositioning men he knew if he could find and agree upon a donor for her potion. They exhausted every possible choice, because she was really determined to have the best genes possible, but finally they had come to an agreement.

Draco sighed, "at the end of the day, she told me that if she couldn't have my offspring then she wanted the child to… well… she wanted the donor to be better. Better than me. She decided on you."

Harry actually looked to Draco for the first time since this talk started. This was why he'd been so defeated. It's why he looked so pathetic. Harry actually pitied him a little. To have a wife who could be so open about finding another man superior, one she'd never met who had such a history with her husband. He couldn't imagine the hell Draco had been living in. Maybe it was the Gryffindor in him, but he let out a sigh and reached out to put his hand on Draco's shoulder to comfort him.

"I don't think I'm better than you," He admitted, even though he knew he may eat those words later. At one point in time he definitely had felt that way, but after knowing what Snape had done to try to keep him and his mother safe and after everything he did for the wizarding world, what made someone a good person was much less black and white to him.

"You are though. I see why she picked you. She probably wanted her bloodline to not be be littered with criminals." Draco continued to look into the fire. Harry could swear he saw a tear welling in his old rivals eyes, but it was gone before it could fall. Finally Draco met his eyes, a little determination was there. "I know you think you made up your mind. But I know I can change it."

"I really have already made up my mind. You have my utmost sympathy, Draco. You don't deserve to be going through this. But I can't help you. Even if I wanted to there's no way Ginny would ever agree. She hates you more than I do."

Draco laughed, a genuine and kind smile spread across his face, "I know. I'd ask you to just not tell her but she'd have you head when she found out. Ans she's brilliant so she would. She cares too much about you to let you get mixed up in my crowd."

"You're crowd hasn't been looking to bad lately, though. You're doing well." Feeling so compelled to compliment and comfort someone he once hated and was now so indifferent towards was weird. Maybe he wasn't terrible. But there was still no way for him to fulfill what was being asked of him. Even if he didn't need to have sex with Astoria, Ginny would never agree to having anyone besides her raising his offspring.

—

Harry got home from the ball late and exhausted. Him and Draco had actually talked for almost an hour before Harry left. By no means did he think they'd continue the friendly behavior in public, especially since he'd denied his request quite firmly, but he really felt like they understood each other better now. No way in hell would he ever tell Ginny that her least favorite living wizard wants her husband to have a baby with said wizards wife. She'd murder her. He'd force himself to forget for fear of slipping up in the future, whether he'd have to obliviate himself or not.

Forgetting would be especially easy with Ginny laying in bed wearing nothing but a tiny pair of underwear. The bra was completely sheer lace, with a couple strappy details criss-crossing down her torso, drawing the eyes down to a tiny pair of sheer boy shorts that hugged every curve and crevice of her body.

"I thought you'd be home sooner," she was lounging sleepily in their bed.

Harry undid his belt and dropped his pants to the floor making his way to her. He crawled across the bed until he was straddling her hips. She sat up to kiss him deeply.

Harry pulled away, "believe me, I'd have much rather been here."

She unbuttoned his shirt, "You'll have to tell me all about it." She tugged his shirt off and leaned to his ear, "after we…"


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, only the plot.

If you've made it this far let me know what you think whether its a review or a private message. I'm just trying to write a story I'd want to read and I'd love feedback.

Chapter 6

-Several year later-

Ginny Jumped into Harry's arms as he walked in the door. She had left work early and asked him to come home as soon as possible. She had made arrangements for James to stay at with Ron and Hermione for the night and assured Harry that he should get home as soon as humanly possible.

"IT'S HAPPENED, HARRY!" she squealed, "I'M PREGNANT AGAIN! WE'RE HAVING ANOTHER BABY!"

He squeezed her tight and spun her around. It had only been a couple of months ago when she said she was ready for another. She came from a big family and she wanted badly to have a big one of her own.

"That's wonderful, who have you told?" He set her down and kissed her deeply. "We need to tell everyone."

"I've only told Ron and Hermione when I dropped James off. I couldn't help it, I was just too excite! We need to tell mum and dad."

Harry changed out of his work robes and into something more casual so he could floo to his in-laws. They could write letters to the extended family. In fact, Molly would probably love to help them do it. Every time she got wind of more grandchildren you'd swear she couldn't smile any bigger. She loved being a grandma as much as she loved taking care of Harry over the summers when he was still trapped at the Dursley's.

—

Harry lay in bed staring at the ceiling. Ginny had been vomiting a lot that night but she finally drifted into a deeper sleep and laid sprawled out on a good half of their king size bed. Ginny fought to get the smaller bed so they could be close but Harry had known that sleeping next to her would be like that.

Draco had been at the ministry that day and Harry overheard him being congratulated for having a child on the way. He hadn't gotten a chance to talk to him about it but he knew what that had to mean. Either Astoria had finally found someone brave enough to sleep with her despite her husband still being somewhat feared, or they finally decided on someone else to be a donor.

He hadn't talked to Draco often after the night of the ball besides here and there when he was in the ministry for work and had a solid excuse to stop by Harry's department. Harry had just assumed that he didn't have a reason to stop in, but when he got home that night there was an owl waiting for him. The outside of the letter said to keep its content private and Ginny was already home so he didn't have an opportunity to read it until just after she fell asleep.

Normally he wouldn't keep things from her but she still didn't know about Draco's proposition and regardless he didn't feel like Draco's private life was her business. Especially since she didn't care for him and it would just be fuel for gossip. She'd become pretty gossipy after having James and taking some time off work to care for him and then only going back part time when she finally did go back. She'd only been working full time for a month when she decided she was ready for more kids and the pregnancy was so harsh on her that she already cut her hours back. Point being, her finding even the smallest amount of information about Draco could ruin him. He'd kept gossip of his straying wife under wraps for this long but someone like her talking about it would guarantee it spread.

Harry slipped out of bed as quietly as possible and crept down the stairs at a snails pace to retrieve it. He had slipped the note into his work jacket's inner pocket knowing Ginny wouldn't find it there. For good measure he even went into the downstairs bathroom and locket the door.

 _Harry,_

 _I'm eternally grateful for you and the respect you've shown me over the last few years. I don't know who else to turn to with my suffering. My father would disown me and curse my wife if he knew what was going on with my supposed child. I shouldn't even be putting it in writing and I trust that you'll dispose of this properly after you read it for my sake._

 _Astoria had promised me she'd stop looking for someone to impregnate her after you told us no. It seemed like maybe she was going to be true to her word but as you've heard she's now pregnant and there's really no way that it's mine like she swears. Please, help me find out who the father of my child is. I have a feeling it's someone close to her, there are a few men that I've been suspicious of for some time but I always given her the benefit of the doubt. I don't want to hurt them, I just need to know so I can set certain things in place regarding the estate and other legal matters and she's refusing to admit to what she's done. I can barely look at her with not knowing. I need to ensure the safest future for the child. It's my child no matter who the father is._

 _I'm having a private get together over the weekend. Please attend. Pretend to be on work duty. Pretend to be investigating me. Wear your invisibility cloak or take a polyjuice potion. Whatever you need to do. I know how you'll feel about me after being there, but I hope that you'll take pity on me in my time of need like you did years ago and at least follow through with helping me. If you can't attend then no response is necessary. If you can, I'll be at the ministry again at the end of the week. Ask to see me in your office and we can make plans from there._

 _I know I ask a lot from you, but I consider you a friend and I hope that means something to you._

 _thank you ,_

 _DM_

Harry sighed, knowing that he couldn't tell him no. Maybe Draco wasn't his best friend, but he knew Draco didn't have many people in his life that he trusted. Harry was a part of a very small circle. For all he knew he was the only one. Ginny had wanted to go shopping for baby things over the weekend but he would find a way to go out that night. As requested he burned the note and tried to slip back up to bed.

Ginny was puking in the master bathroom when he got back to bed. For a moment he panicked now knowing how much she had noticed so he crawled into bed and tried his best to act asleep.

There was a flush and a click of the bathroom door closing behind his wife. "Where were you, Harry?" she asked groggily.

"Went to use the loo." he said too quickly. No use trying to pull off the 'half asleep' bit after that.

"Downstairs though?" She asked groggily while she crawled into the bed and looked at him with a little concern.

"I-uh. Just," he was terrible at coming up with lies on the spot, "It's just, you're sick. I didn't want to make the mother of my children climb down the stairs if she's going to be ill." The perfect lie. He was proud of himself for it. Draco would laugh at the story if he ever got the chance to tell him.

"You're so wonderful, Harry," she leaned in to kiss him gently. "I'm so lucky to be have someone I can trust to care for me."

Harry reached out to run his fingers through her hair. If only she knew how much he'd been keeping from her since befriending Draco. Maybe it was a bad idea to keep up the lie. He made a promise to put Ginny and their family first. After helping him with this last thing he'd either find a way to make his wife okay with his friend or he'd find a way to tell Draco that the way they go about things needed to stop. It's not like Draco would openly speak to him anyway. He told Harry a lot about how his father would hate it and how even though his wife wanted Harry's offspring, she didn't care for him, just of his genetic traits and what they could be with the right upbringing. Not to mention how literally anyone else he knew would react if they knew he'd had so much as a single kind word passed between them. Ron would have a fit. Even level headed Hermione probably would too.

There had been some rumors going around that Voldemort had a child. It was ridiculous and Harry had personally helped look into it. The whole thing had really caused a stir in the wizarding community, especially with parents who feared their child may be playing with the literal offspring of the Dark Lord. It took all of 24 hours after the announcement of Astoria's pregnancy for someone to claim it was the Dark Lord's child but thankfully everyone who understood how time worked could figure out that someone who died a decade before couldn't possibly impregnate someone now. Not even fertility potions could last that long. Harry knew the short lived rumor had to have really cut into Draco though, especially knowing how much guilt he still carried from his time as a death eater, and the shame knowing his father cared more about his cause than his own son. If not for his mother then who knows what would have become of him.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, only the story.  
If you made it this far let me know what you think. I'm just trying to write a story that I would read. Hope you've enjoyed watching it slowly unfurl.

Chapter 7

There was a quick rap at the office door. Harry had run into Draco in the ministry halls and asked him to come to his office just as requested. He had some things to wrap up first but said he'd be on his way by lunch. The look in Draco's eyes was so hallow and it hurt Harry's heart to see his friend. Before now he didn't even realize how much he cared for him.

"It's open," he called from his desk. Draco had once teased him for the mess in his office and he had no excuses. He hated paperwork and he took forever to actually do it so it just piled up more and more. Ginny suggested an assistant but being that they weren't in the midst of a war it was a bit over budget.

"Harry," came a small voice that was definitely not who he expected. Ginny and Hermione and Ron came in. Hermione smiled, "I figured we could all go out for lunch since it's a Friday."

Generally speaking Harry didn't have appointments on Friday, but Draco was going to come in during his lunch break. Good ol' Gryffindor Harry didn't want to be working on this stuff on the Ministry's dime.

"I have a lunch appointment, actually." Harry tried to keep his face blank.

"I checked with the head of the law enforcement office and he said you should be clear," Ginny narrowed her eyes slightly. She could read him too well. She could sense his discomfort.

"It was a private request from someone," he kept his voice blank and made a point to look her in the eyes when he said it. "Personal matters."

"Is this a bad time," Draco's voice bit from behind the small crowd in Harry's door. He looked more than a little uncomfortable. Ginny's eyes brightened and she gave a little smile, tilting her head to the side. She was going to want every little detail of this discussion and he was going to have a hard time either lying to her or convincing her that he could not, in face, talk to her about it. She was so hungry for the gossip.

"Not at all, Mr. Malfoy," Harry stood to welcome him through the crowd at his door. "We should have a moment shortly."

Hermione and Ron were giving Draco death glares as he took a seat in front of Harry's desk. Ginny looked like a cat about to catch a big fat mouse.

"I'll see you all later. Sorry we couldn't get lunch. We can probably get lunch tomorrow though. Gin can make the arrangements for us."

With one last kiss on his wife's forehead they all left and Harry shut the door behind them. He was dreading the fact that he was going to get grilled about this all the next day. Probably for weeks if he doesn't give satisfactory answers. Maybe Ginny would never forget it and he'd be holding his grandchild someday while his wife asks him what he was _really_ talking to Draco about.

"I'm so sorry about that, I had no idea they'd be coming here." He squeezed Draco's shoulder trying to comfort him. His expression had fallen so quickly once they were alone. Harry knew his friend was barely holding himself together. Ginny was going to have to know about their weird friendship soon. There was no way around it. He couldn't possibly leave him to suffer on his own knowing everything he knows.

"It's fine. Just… Keep it all between us. Please." Draco couldn't take eye contact with him.

"I know." Harry let go of his shoulder and leaned against his desk. "Let's get down to business. How do you want to do this?"

Draco looked up, "So, you're really going to help?"

Harry tried to give a comforting smile, "I mean, of course. That's why I asked you here."

"Just so you know, this little party," he dropped his eyes again, "it's not the most savory people. A lot of them are close to my father."

Harry crossed him arms thinking. "Is there any way I could come to this party as myself."

"Are you mad?"

Harry smiled. "I just have never had much luck with the polyjuice and I'd never be able to sway a conversation under my cloak."

Finally the sadness on Draco's face broke and he laughed. "You really are a failure with potions but I'm not sure you going as yourself will work in your favor either. You're really a sodding idiot, you know that, don't you?"

A laugh bust out of Harry's mouth. "I'd have to be if I'm sitting here even talking about this." The negativity in the room was finally slowly slipping away. This was the friendship he enjoyed having with his old rival. "What's this little get together about?"

"Just something we do from time to time… Mostly."

"Is there any way I possibly overheard you discussing it and decided that it sounded fun and just, being the oblivious bloke I am, invited myself?"

"I'm not sure I could swing that. But," he stopped to think, clearly not sure if he should say it, "one of the guests may be of interest to you. She's a voodoo priestess."

That caught Harry off guard by that, " voodoo practice is illegal here. And we've had several cases of it crop up over the last few months." He really wanted to give Draco's friend the benefit of the doubt but he also had to take his job seriously. He just said these were his father's friends.

"And I can guarantee she's not behind them," the blond replied coldly.

"But how does one become a priestess without practicing?" Harry's voice got just as cold. He couldn't believe Draco was still choosing to aid people like that.

"She's American. It's legal there. And it wasn't her."

Things hadn't been that tense between them in a ages. Even the night that started this friendship wasn't tense so much as frustrating and confusing. But the tension was so thick you could choke on it trying to breathe.

"But you know someone who practices voodoo should go through the proper channels to enter the country."

"Hence why she's a perfect excuse to butt your way into my party," Draco replied through gritted teeth. "So, I invited you to my private party because I overheard you planning to wrongfully arrest my dear friend Kat and I wanted to reassure you that she's doing nothing wrong."

"You know I have to take this seriously, don't you."

"No. You don't."

Harry pushed himself off the desk and walked around to sit in his chair. There was no way he could neglect his job and let this go. He could feel the dynamic in the room shift even more. Draco's expression went colder and he was staring into Harry in a way that made him uncomfortable.

"Draco-"

"Harry, I told you this would change what you think of me. I really don't want that to happen, but it will. It already has. Just do what you can for me now and I won't fight you on anything you find after this."

Harry didn't the way that sounded. He couldn't help but wonder what Draco would be hiding that he'd even have to defend in the future. Maybe he was wrong about how close they were. Maybe he hadn't changed as much as he seemed.

"Fine."

Draco nodded and got up to leave, stopping for a moment at the door to look back sullenly, "thank you. You'll never know how much this means to me." rabbit hole


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters just the plot. If you like it let me know. Just trying to make a story I'd read.

Chapter 8

Everyone could sense how tense Harry was the next day and not a single one of them hesitated to point it out or to connect it with Draco's office visit. Ginny had been disgruntled since he got home that night and didn't talk. Hermione was mostly concerned that Draco was taking after his father and threatening Harry, to which Harry felt insulted that she'd think that he could possibly threaten him into anything. Ron, on the other hand, was just complaining about the existence of their old school enemy. Had he been spewing the insults just 2 days ago it would have bothered Harry, but after he and Draco's last encounter he was still put off and confused.

"I just don't see why you'd bother helping the lousy git," Ron continued with a bit of food sputtering out of his mouth as he spoke. "He's never done anything worth defending."

Harry didn't have words to combat the argument. After his initial "I can't really talk about it. No he's not threatening me. Yes, I'm serious," he hadn't really been partaking in the conversation.

"Harry, you know that no matter what he might be saying you don't _have_ to do anything for him right? It's not ministry work. There's nothing he can do to you and you're protected by the aurors" Hermione had barely touched her sandwich because she'd been so busy fussing.

Ginny had also barely touched her food, but out of determination to not stop glaring. "You know," she spoke without blinking, "I'm the mother of your children. We're spending the first weeks celebrating our new child like this. I can't believe you'd keep something so obviously important from me."

Harry finally snapped, "LOOK," he said a little too loudly, "I know I don't need to help him. No, I WILL NOT talk about what he was talking to me about, because quite frankly _I_ don't even want to know. Ron, I know he's a git but you know what? Sometimes you don't help people because they deserve it, you do it because maybe it's the right thing to do. And Gin, if I thought for ONE SECOND that you'd keep your damn mouth shut if I told you about it, I'd TELL you, because you're _my_ wife and I want to share everything with you. But I'm good to my word and I promised it wouldn't get out." Harry stood a little too quickly, knocking the table and almost spilling their drinks. He reached into his pockets and dropped some galleons on the table. "I'll catch up to you later."

He was red in the face with anger. He hates getting worked up, and he hates yelling at the people he loves, but how could they not see that this was at the very least serious? How could they sit there grilling him over it when he was clearly so uncomfortable and stressed out?

He entered the bathroom by the exit to splash some cold water on his face and calm down. Age wasn't hitting him too hard in the face, but lately he almost always had bags under his eyes. A trickling of a stress line crept between his eyebrows. As he examined his face the door opened.

"Don't worry about tonight, the party is cancelled. Sorry to have troubled you," Draco's voice was weak and shaky. His eyes were puffy and red and he looked ill.

"I still need to talk to the voodoo priestess Draco. I can't know she's here and do nothing."

"There's not going to be a party, Harry. She won't be there." He sniffled a little. His posture was so drooped. It was clearly the shadow of a the man he once was.

"I need to find her, then. This isn't just about you now." Harry was speaking too loudly again and he could feel it. He wanted desperately to stop but he couldn't.

"Please, Harry, I can't handle this right now. I can't do this tonight," a tear rolled down his cheek. "I can't do this."

Trying to calm his nerves, Harry took a deep breath. "I'm sorry. Is there any way you can help me meet her. I know you're going through things but it's important. I'll completely leave your name off the report."

"That's it, then?" Draco cut his teary whimper off with a sad laugh. "I knew we weren't that close, but this is cold. This is cold for even me."

Harry turned back to the sink putting his face in his hands. He had been so on edge and so selfish and so awful to everyone. The silence felt like an eternity but he wanted to calm down before he spoke again. He turned the faucet back on and cupped cold water in his hands once again and splashed it onto his face. He was beginning to feel feverish, his heart felt tight, and his breathing was starting to feel like a bit of a struggle.

"I'm so sorry, Draco," He looked into the mirror above the sink to see his friend's reflection behind him. The two of them were a complete wreck. They made quite an atrocious looking pair. He hesitated for a moment, contemplating if he really wanted to ask, "Do you need to talk about it?"

"Not here." He sniffled a bit and wiped a tear back so he could better compose himself. He still looked like a disaster compared to his usual self, but he was trying now.

"Of course. Where?" Harry knew he was going to regret ditching Ginny and their friends but he wanted out of there and if he could help a friend all at once then it was all the better.

He gave a weak smile, "My place?"

Harry nodded and they apparated.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, just the plot (and Kat I guess)

If you like it review or whatever. Let me know what you think. I'm just trying to write a story that I'd read. Sorry this one took so long, I'm trying really hard to get it right.

Chapter 9

Harry's heart rate was still racing a bit but being away from people and in Draco's home was helping a little. They had aparated into the office where they met privately years ago and Draco was off in a cabinet making himself a drink. The room looked a little bleak even in the daylight. The photos of Draco and his wife were now turned downward and it looked like someone had thrown a bit of a fit earlier as there were papers strewn across the floor. There was an ink stain on the couch and pages ripped from the leather bound book. He checked to see if the stain was fresh and made himself comfortable while he waited for his friend to join him.

"Here," Draco handed him a swirling concoction in a short glass.

"Maybe I shouldn't," Harry tried to deny, but Draco pushed it into his hand and let go, leaving Harry to either hold it or drop it. He grabbed it to not make a mess, Gryffindor that he was and all that. "What is it?" It was sparkled gorgeously and smelled sweet.

Draco smiled sheepishly, "a guilty pleasure of mine. Don't laugh, but it's fire whiskey and candy wine."

That made Harry smile, "that is literally the lamest and dorkiest thing I've ever heard of."

"Okay, but did you try it though?"

He had a point, so he brought it up to his nose, breathing it's scent in. I smelled like cotton candy. He wasn't sure what portions the conception used and he was a little nervous about coming home drunk after the scene over lunch, but he figured he didn't need to worry too much if he stuck to just this one. It couldn't be more than a couple shots of the whisky and he'd always been good at pacing himself. He put the glass to his lips and tipped it back.

Nothing but sweet candy floss filled his mouth. Not just the taste, actual strings of sugary goodness began to melt on his tongue. A bite of whisky hit after he swallowed but that was it.

"This is a dangerous drink, Draco," Harry smiled and set the drink down on the side table.

Draco burst to tears suddenly, almost spilling his drink while he tried to cover his face. Harry had no idea what to do. The only person he was normally around who cried that he had to care for was Ginny and he'd just hold and kiss her. That didn't seem like the appropriate thing to do in this situation. Hesitantly he reached out to put a hand on his shaking shoulder and grabbed the drink with his other hand to set it down, not wanting Draco to spill. He ran his hand down to Draco's back and rubbed it in a circular motion, hoping it wasn't awkward of him. He was at a total loss, watching a man hunched over and crying with no restraint.

With a loud wet sob Draco pulled it all back together and started to wipe the tears off his now puffy and bloodshot eyes. He'd always had such a composed look to him, but there was something about how vulnerable he looked just then that almost made him more handsome. He had never really noticed just how elegant the lines of his cheekbones and jaw were. His pale pink lip quivered ever so slightly as he continued to force back the tears.

Draco stood up quickly and grabbed the drink Harry had taken from him and downed it all at once, then dropped it back onto the table with a loud clank. "Do you know what trash my wife slept with?" Draco's face was sallow and puffy and pink around the eyes and nose, but he voice was even and empty. He didn't wait for a reply. "Marcus Flint. Marcus damn sodding troll-faced Flint." Harry hadn't heard that name besides in passing since his quidditch days at school. "I invited the bastard to my home as a friend. I got him hired to do work with my father. I guess a pure bloodline and a minister of magic far back somewhere in the family tree is all it takes. I should have known better than to trust either of them." Draco was starting to shout and his body was shaky.

Harry stood to put a hand on his shoulder but Draco collapsed into his arms and began to cry once again. Harry was at a loss for words so he just rubbed his back in a hopefully comforting motion again. It obviously was working as his crying friend buried his face into Harry's chest and calmed down a little again.

"I'm sorry I'm like this right now," his voice barely came out above a whisper while it was still pressed into Harry, "it's just. I knew it was gong to happen. I always knew. But how do you prepare yourself for it? How do you _actually_ prepare yourself for it?"

Draco's warm breath tickled across Harry's neck as he finally pulled away, causing a tight pain in Harry's chest. He longed for the days when him and Ginny spent hours laying in bed intertwined with one another, her head where Draco's just was. The days before they both had serious jobs and the responsibility of children. The day Ginny realized she was pregnant with their first child was the day they became parents instead of lovers.

The tension was flooding back in Harry's chest and his heart was starting racing as badly as it had been at the restaurant when he was shouting at Ginny. His knees felt a little weak.

"Hold o-," he was cut off by his body falling back onto the couch. His arms and legs felt so heavy and tingled to the point of pain.d "The—," he struggled, "The… drink?"

Draco had completely snapped out of his fit, "I didn't put anything weird in the drink, Harry, what's wrong?" He crouched down and put his hand on his neck, "you're pulse is racing." He continued to examine little things about Harry's body.

"Cant… breath. Dizzy. Body… heavy," Harry's chest was heaving as he struggled to catch his breath.

Draco handed him his drink, "seems like you're having a panic attack. Drink this as best you can, it'll calm you long term. I'm going to get my potions to calm the symptoms until the alcohol can kick in."

The room was spinning and Harry could barely comprehend what Draco was saying but he clasped his two hands around the glass with his friends stronger hands around his, helping him lift it to his mouth. He choked a little trying to get it down but he did it anyway. He really didn't want Draco to leave, he didn't want to be alone here while he felt like he was dying, but he couldn't even speak to ask him to stay. His heart was beating so fast it felt like it was going to explode. For the first time in a long time Harry actually feared death. He was going to die sitting here in friend's home after yelling at and abandoning his pregnant wife.

Draco shoved something into Harry's mouth that tasted foul. He didn't even notice that he'd returned, but there he was standing over him. A hand went over Harry's mouth as he almost vomited from whatever disgusting thing was resting on his tongue still.

"Swallow it," Draco said with a soothing but commanding voice, "it'll make it all better."

Just as Harry felt his stomach convulse again he forced it down. Slowly his heart rate calmed and he stopped heaving as the pains in his chest eased. Slowly but surly his vision cleared and the dizziness left him. There was silence for a moment as Draco was still crouched in front of Harry. Their eyes met.

"I don't want to pry," Draco said softly, "but where the bloody hell did that come from?"

"What do you mean?"

"You don't usually seem so anxious?" Draco took a seat next to him. "I know I've been a huge mess but you've been helping me. Let me help you. What's stressing you out? You looked terrible earlier, and now this. I am a healer, Harry."

"I mean," Harry actually hadn't thought about it. He was a bit stressed because of Draco, but he and Draco had been meeting privately for years now. They've helped each other with a lot of random things here and there. This was way bigger though. "I've been a little on edge since the letter you sent me."

"I can't tell you how sorry I am about all this."

Harry shook his head, "don't be. I'm not sure that's it. I thought it was, but now…"

Draco's expression urged Harry to continue.

"I don't know if I can even admit this out loud," he finally said. "I… I really wish I'd never had kids."


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, only the plot. Thanks a whole lot to the people who've subscribed recently, you have no idea how much it means to me! Looks like the pressure is on to follow through with this.

Chapter 10

"How can you say that," Draco seemed genuinely taken aback by this. "I'd never seen you happier than when you had your first on it's way."

That was true. Harry HAD initially been really happy. Maybe it was his upbringing in such and unloving household and his envy of the tight knit bond he saw the Weasley's had that caused him to yearn so much for a family of his own. Unfortunately wanting a child and having a child were two completely different experiences. One was picturesque, having Harry teaching his son to ride a broom and having cute cheesy Christmas photos with everyone wearing a Molly Weasley Original ugly homemade sweater. The other was an internal tiredness that slowly wore you down emotionally, losing the free time you once had to pursue activities that helped give your life meaning, and of course it also meant having to be number 2 in the eyes of your partner.

"I'm not sure when it started to be like this," Harry admitted, "because at first it was wonderful."

"You know I'd give literally anything to be a real father, don't you?" Draco replied.  
Their eyes and there was a mixture of hurt and anger there.

It shouldn't have surprised Harry, he knew this. The topic was what brought them together. "I don't mean to be insensitive. I just-"

"No need to apologize," Draco shrugged him off. He got up, grabbed their glasses and went back to the cabinet to prepare another drink. There was a deafening silence between them, only the soft sound of pouring liquids and tiny clinks of glass filled the room.

Draco handed a glass back to Harry, who wanted to protest but was filling with guilt. "Thanks," he said instead and tipped the glass back to take a quick huge gulp.

Draco remained standing for a moment watching him. He shook his head and sighed before finally taking a seat.

"I'm not mad at you, Harry." he finally broke the silence. "I know i'm projecting my feelings about my life onto you. I'm actually trying to be better, mentally." He sighed again and threw back the drink, chugging it all at once and getting back up to make another.

Harry started to feel a little uncomfortable. They'd already crossed into so much new territory in such a short amount of time. He drank his own drink and decided to join Draco in making another.

"Just the fire whisky this time is fine," Harry said when Draco grabbed the wine to refresh the drink.

This made Draco smile, "getting brave now, are we? You were never much of a drinker."

"The occasion calls for it. You're going to be a father… kind of. And I'm regretting being one, kind of."

"Let me make this a little more your speed then," Draco laughed, he reached into the cabinet and pulled out a shot glass and filled it to the rim with fire whisky and slid it to his friend. He pulled one down for himself and filled it the same. "Cheers."

They clinked their glasses together, spilling a little own their hands, and threw back their shots. Harry pushed thoughts of Ginny out of his head as best he could. He had a lot to process and he didn't want to go home feeling that way.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, only the plot. Sorry I've been slow to writing these I've been working on a lot of projects at once. Still gonna shoot for a new one at least every week, sorry this was so late.

Chapter 11

A few more drinks in and the sun was most definitely setting. Draco and Harry sat close together on the couch, talking openly about the disappointments of life. They'd never drank together, but Harry had never felt so comfortable around him as he did just then. Finally they slowed down on the drinks and requested one of the house staff to fetch them some food.

"I know I was awful in school," Draco was beginning to get a slight slur but his body was so relaxed, "never cared for the muggle born or the red head. But I'd always thought we'd have been wonderful friends if things had been different. Close friends. At least better than Crabbe and Goyle."

Harry smiled. Never during school did the thought of befriending Draco cross his mind, meanwhile Draco was pining for his attention.

"Makes sense that you felt that way with how desperate you were for my attention," Harry teased.

Draco pushed him with his shoulder playfully. "If I really wanted your attention I could have gotten it." Their eyes met and Harry suddenly became aware that Draco's shoulder was still leaning against his. Draco leaned in, slowly closing the space between them. Harry's mind blanked and Draco's lips hovered in front of his, the sweetness of his drinks hung heavy under his nose. He didn't know why, but he closed the space to press his lips to Draco's, who pushed back with more force. Draco didn't waste any time pushing his tongue between their lips. It was sticky and sweet for a moment as Harry's tongue responded.

A deep knock at the door startled them apart and knocked Harry back to reality. What had he just done? Draco met his eyes for a second before getting up to open the door for the house staff. He had fear in his eyes. The server was thankfully oblivious to how red Harry's face was or anything that may have just been going on and wheeled her cart up in front of the couch.

"For you, Mr. Potter," she raised the lid off of a plate of pasta, "And for you, Mr. Malfoy," she lifted a lid to reveal the sandwich he had requested. "The desserts are under the cart when you're ready. I can come back to serve it for you if you like." She gave a winning smile and waited for any instructions.

Draco waved his had at her distractedly, "We'll be fine." He didn't lift his eyes from the floor but she nodded with a smile and left, closing the door again behind her.

He looked to Harry, face full of devastation and shaking his head. "Harry-"

"Do not apologize," Harry cut him off. "I don't understand what just happened. But maybe it's best that we just both forget it and sober up a little."

Draco looked a little sad but nodded. "So, the night cook isn't quite as proficient as the day cook. Doesn't get as much practice. You'll have to let me know how it tastes."

Harry didn't feel hungry but he took a fork full of pasta and nodded. He had a lot of things he needed to think about that he really didn't want to think about. He wanted to go home but then he'd have to deal with Ginny. He needed time to himself that he wasn't going to get in the near future.


End file.
